


Housewarming

by generaldisdain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kristanna, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, kristoff has a chubby tummy because chubby tummies are the best, or I guess porn with a little plot?, or at least there's context for the porn lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generaldisdain/pseuds/generaldisdain
Summary: Anna and Kristoff move into a house together and make it their mission to have sex in as many places in their new home as possible.(Each chapter describes them having sex in various places/ways! This is super self-indulgent and smutty I apologize in advance lol)
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. The Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have foolishly decided to start another multi-chapter fic,,,,,, but this time it's pure smut hehe.

Together for 4 years and married for almost one, Anna and Kristoff bought their first house together. It wasn’t much- just a single-story home in a quiet neighborhood. There was a small backyard perfect for a garden and a little porch with two rocking chairs leftover from the house’s previous owners. The first time Anna saw the house she gushed about how she could imagine them spending early mornings on their front porch, sipping coffee or tea and watching the world come to life. Kristoff had smiled at the idea. It didn’t take long for them to settle on the place. The house was in great condition, it was well within their price range, and it was near both of their jobs. There wasn’t really any reason for them to say no. So Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman signed the papers, and the place was theirs. 

“That’s the last of them,” Kristoff said as he dropped a particularly heavy box onto the floor of their living room. 

They had spent the better part of the last hour unloading boxes from the moving truck they had rented.

Anna looked around the space before them. It was occupied by a lonely couch and a bookshelf, both of which were surrounded by box upon box upon box. 

_Fuck,_ Anna thought to herself. _It’s going to take forever to unpack and sort everything. This place is small and cramped and I know we’re going to have to get rid of some stuff and_ \- she stopped mid-thought as she felt two arms snake around her waist and pull her close. She looked up as Kristoff rested his head on top of hers and smiled down at her. She sighed. It was perfect. It was home. 

“Do you want to put on some music and start going through this stuff?” Kristoff asked. Anna missed the warmth of his arms around her as he made his way over to a box and tentatively peeked at its contents. 

“Yeah, definitely. First one to find something embarrassing wins?” 

Kristoff cocked his head inquisitively and looked back at her. “Wins what?”

“I don’t know, they just win. At life I guess.” Anna motioned around with her hands, unable to come up with anything interesting to offer up as a prize.

Kristoff took a step closer to her and ran a hand across her cheek. “How about I make things a little more interesting?”

“Okay,” Anna replied meekly. She was used to this side of Kristoff by this point- the teasing, yet dominating side of him that came out when he wanted her- but she still found it fun to play the caught-off-guard submissive for him.

“If I win, I get to take you anywhere and in any way that I want. If you win, I still get to take you however I want.” 

Anna scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. “That doesn’t make any sense. You’re saying that either way you take me however you want?”

Kristoff chuckled. “I feel like that’s a win-win either way.”

He was right. It was. “Alright- you’re on.”

The two rummaged through their boxes of memories, pushing past blankets and books to uncover pictures and stationery. They set up their Switches where their TV would eventually go and placed some pillows on the couch. Anna grabbed her box of scrapbooking materials and placed it in what would eventually be their office space. 

Anna played Taylor Swift and musical soundtracks. She sang and danced more than she unpacked, but Kristoff wouldn’t have had it any other way. At the beginning of their relationship, she would always suppress the bubbly, enthusiastic side of herself in fear that she would scare him off, but as they grew closer, she’d learned to let go. The way that she sang and danced around him without second-guessing herself made his heart swell with pride. He loved seeing her in her element.

“What color scheme should we go for in the bedroom?” Anna asked after she emerged from placing some items in their new master bedroom. 

“We’re doing a color scheme?”

“This is our home! I want it to look nice!” Anna said, hands on her hips in mock frustration.

“Whatever you say, princess,” he said with an equally facetious eye roll. 

“Hey!” Anna grabbed one of her pillows from the couch, reeled back, and hit him square in the back. 

Kristoff looked up from where he was leaning into one of their larger boxes, the hint of a smirk crossing his face. “Did you just hit me?”

Anna placed her hands behind her back and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She nodded devilishly. “What are you going to do about it?”

Kristoff made a sudden lunge for her, capturing her in his strong grasp and carrying her over to their couch. The cushions sunk beneath them as he pressed on top of her, tickling her sides and pressing kisses over her face.

Anna laughed uncontrollably and batted his hands away. “Kristoff! Stop it!”

In one smooth motion he had her hands pinned above her head, her wrists pressed into the fabric beneath them. He paused above her, regarding her with a playful smile and hungry eyes.

“You told me to stop,” he purred. 

The sudden change in mood made Anna’s stomach drop. “Kris-” she huffed, bucking her hips up a bit at his words. She could already feel the first tender, urging wave of arousal coursing through her body as he held her there, eyes daring her to make a move. It didn’t take much for him to get her to a place of dripping need and stuttering breaths. “That’s not fair- you haven’t found anything embarrassing yet.”

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow before clambering off of her and returning to the boxes on the floor. Anna almost whined at the loss of contact. No matter how many times he held her she could never get enough of the feeling of being engulfed in him. 

Anna raised her gaze to Kristoff as he triumphantly handed her a book labeled 'Anna’s Diary'. “I found it right before you so rudely attacked me with a pillow.”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about having a diary,” Anna asserted, arms crossed in opposition. “That one’s from when I was like 11!”

“I know, but there’s gotta be something embarrassing in here somewhere,” he said, opening the book and flipping through the pages. “Here we go- ‘dear diary, I think I’m in love with Freddie from iCarly.’”

Anna let out a sigh of defeat. “Alright, you win.” She sat up and gazed at him, praying that the look on her face was sultry enough to convey what she suddenly so desperately needed. “So- where do you want to take me?”

Kristoff straddled her again and Anna quivered. She could feel his smile against her ear as he whispered to her.

“I want to take you right here.”

“Then do it,” Anna challenged.

The music hummed in the background as they kissed. Anna pulled him by his collar into her, her other hand quickly snaking under his shirt to feel the warm softness of his stomach. She ran her fingers through the hair there as his lips danced across hers, hot breath mixing together. 

Kristoff cupped her chin with his hand, his thumb brushing against her cheek as they kissed. He ground into her slightly from his position above her and smiled as Anna moaned into his mouth. His kisses trailed their way down her neck and Anna’s breath hitched as he sucked at a spot that he knew made her knees weak. 

Anna’s hands left his stomach and danced over the hem of his t-shirt. Her breath traced the stubble of his jaw as she lifted the shirt up over his head and let her hands graze over the exposed skin. He was so soft- folds and mounds creating beautiful hills and valleys that Anna had come to know by heart. The contour of his body was something that never ceased to amaze her. 

Kristoff lifted Anna’s shirt and tossed it aside to be found later amidst the boxes. He wasted no time in unclasping her bra with a practiced hand. Anna’s nipples hardened at the sudden exposure, and she keened as his mouth took hold of one and his fingers rolled the other.

“Can I ride you?” Anna asked. She had been overtaken with desire for him. She felt it intensely, deeply, down to her core. 

“I won the contest- I thought I got to pick,” he said, nudging her head to the side and whispering the words into her neck.

“I know, but I need you.”

“I need you too.” He got off of Anna, standing on the floor in front of them and shedding his pants and boxers. Passion and frantic need overpowered any desire either of them had to take things slow. 

Anna dropped her pants and panties and smiled as she watched the way Kristoff marveled at her exposed thighs- all creamy and freckled. 

Kristoff wanted to lose himself within them, but that would be for another day. He sat back on the couch and guided Anna to his lap, willing her to take her seat and grind into him. He loved the view this position offered. It left his hands free to hold her body and touch her in ways that brought little noises out of her mouth.

Anna dragged her glistening folds up the length of Kristoff’s cock and held onto his shoulders as she moved, getting him slick so he could slide in with practiced ease.

“Anna, please,” he huffed.

Anna conceded, sliding onto Kristoff’s length with a shout. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the warmth of being filled by him washed over her body, but she quickly opened them again as a calloused hand held her cheek. They locked eyes and smiled, the faintest hint of a giggle leaving Kristoff’s mouth as she began to rock her hips back and forth.

Her rhythm was practiced. Her motions were smooth and fluid, the arch of her back rolling to allow herself to rock on his cock. His hands took hold on her hips and guided her up and down, her ass touching the soft skin of his thighs with each downward motion.

“You know, I was thinking,” Anna began as she rode him. She loved teasing him like this- starting conversations while she was on top and watching him sputter and fumble over his words as he tried to reply while she rocked her hips. “We really should break this place in.”

“What do you mean?” he said with a slight grunt.

“We should try to do stuff on every surface in this house.”

“Like this kind of stuff?” he asked, motioning to them as Anna sank back onto his cock.

“Yes, this kind of stuff. Make the place ours, you know? Claim the walls, the counters, and the bed obviously.”

“Fuck, Anna.” Kristoff threw his head back against the neck of the couch, his hair splayed out behind him like a blonde halo.

“Is that a good fuck or a bad fuck?”

“It’s a ‘if you don’t slow down I’m going to cum soon’ fuck.”

“Oh, sorry,” Anna said with a giggle.

“Don’t be sorry. You feel so good.” Kristoff pulled her closer into him as he complimented her. Her hips were still now and he appreciated the feeling of his cock simply resting in her heat. He could feel her all around him. He pressed kisses onto her breasts as he felt her, hands finding purchase on her sides and holding her tight. His mouth moved to a nipple and he lapped delicately there, feeling himself get impossibly harder inside of her as a delicious mewl left her mouth. 

“Turn around,” he commanded. Kristoff wasn’t usually so blunt, but making love to Anna had a habit of bringing out this primal, lusty side of him. He wasn’t one for dancing around things when he needed to taste her or fuck her.

“Alright, Mr. Bossy,” Anna teased. She eased herself up off of him and found herself moaning with the sensation of him sliding out of her. She was so wet. Perhaps with someone else she would be embarrassed by or apologize about just how wet she was- how it always made its way to her thighs or through her underwear when Kristoff spent an evening teasing her particularly relentlessly- but this was Kristoff, and she knew that he loved how wet she got for him.

Kristoff’s hands guided Anna until she was bent over the couch. Her chest was pressed into the cushion and her ass was raised in display. Kristoff grabbed it and dragged his cock lazily over it. 

“Kristoff-” Anna’s words were cut off by a sharp cry as Kristoff pressed inside of her. There wasn’t any need to be careful- she was plenty wet and ready at this point. There was something so deeply satisfying about the first thrust that made Anna’s knees go weak. She knew Kristoff felt it too as she heard the moan that escaped his lips.

“You feel so good,” he said between pants as he began to take up a steady rhythm in and out of her. 

Anna pressed herself flush against the couch, letting Kristoff pound her into the surface. His thighs slapped deliciously against her ass as he thrust into her, his hands holding onto her hips to guide her towards him in the way he knew she liked. She let her hand slip almost subconsciously below her waist and she circled her clit with a practiced touch. She could feel herself getting close.

“Anna I’m-” His thrusts grew more frantic, his pace driving Anna into the cushions and hitting a spot inside of her that made her cry out. She knew he was getting close. She could feel it in his breaths and the way he grabbed at her to steady himself while he fucked her.

“Oh god,” she choked out. “Fuck- come for me, Kris,” she commanded. She could tell he was holding himself back and she wanted to feel him let go.

Kristoff only let out a moan in response. He slammed into her with the last of his energy as he built them both up to their orgasms. 

Anna knew there would be marks on her sides tomorrow from where his hands dug into her skin, but she didn’t care. She ground her ass into his thighs as Kristoff buried himself within her and came with a shuddering cry.

Anna touched herself as Kristoff filled her with his warmth. The way his cock twitched within her brought her over the edge and Anna rocked her ass against him as they rode out their orgasms together.

“Fuck,” Kristoff sighed. He withdrew after a moment of just basking in her and fell back onto the floor to catch his breath. He was hot and sweaty and spent, but he was utterly satisfied. 

Anna giggled and collapsed on top of him, finger drawing lazy circles on his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It was almost as if they were in a tiny city. The boxes and various objects were like buildings billowing around them from where they laid on the floor of their living room. 

“So how do you like my idea?” Anna asked, peering at him with playful eyes from where her head was rested on his bare chest.

“Hm?”

“The sex on every surface idea. So we can, you know, break in our house.”

Kristoff smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, breathing her in and trying his best to pull her impossibly closer to his chest. “I love it. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I’m generaldisdainn on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/generaldisdainn), so feel free to follow me there for more kristanna content, or you can always send me a message with a request for this fic!!! I'm happy to take suggestions for different smut positions, scenarios, locations, or kinks via Tumblr or in the comments of this fic. :-)


	2. The Bed

Anna was wearing one of Kristoff’s t-shirts. It fell past her knees almost like a dress. Even before they lived together, Anna always had one of his t-shirts handy so she could slip it on if she wanted to feel closer to him. Kristoff was wearing boxers, soft thighs giving way to toned legs that were covered in part by long socks. Anna leaned herself against his bare chest, hands stroking the softness of his middle section. The way it poked out over the waistband of his boxers made Anna want to rest her face there and plant little kisses all over it. 

At the moment, though, she was too busy peering over at the checklist pulled up on Kristoff’s phone.

_ Places to have sex in!!!!!!!!!! _

  1. _The bed_



It had seemed like the obvious first choice for their “have sex on every surface in the house” plan. Their bed frame had arrived that morning, and after a bitch of a time putting it together, they had finally set up their mattress and pillows, meaning that tonight, they would be sleeping on a real bed together. 

“Fuck,” Kristoff said suddenly, throwing his head against the back of the couch.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Anna asked, running a comforting hand through his shaggy, blond locks.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he began. “Writing this list is just making me horny.” Their list at this point consisted of about 10 different places they could fuck in their new home.

“Oh,” Anna said with a chuckle. “We could always get started now,” she offered.

“No, it’s okay. The Chinese food is almost here and we already have Netflix pulled up. Besides, I like the tension,” Kristoff added, tugging delicately at Anna’s ear with his teeth. She shuddered. 

Their food came within the next couple of minutes, and they ate as they watched an episode of a sitcom they had been going through together. Kristoff fed her a bite of his chicken with his chopsticks and he laughed when Anna dropped some of her rice. They finished their dinner quickly, and Anna found herself all tangled up in Kristoff. One of her arms was draped over his shoulders and her legs rested atop his. His fingers played with her hair, absentmindedly twirling the locks around while they watched. Delicate fingers crept up Kristoff’s thigh and large hands pulled Anna by the waist so she was closer to him. Anna broke her eyes from the screen to place a tentative kiss at the base of her husband’s neck. Kristoff let out a breathy moan in reply as she sucked at the skin there, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Remember when we had to be careful about leaving hickeys?” Anna chuckled into his neck as she pulled back to look at the small mark that had blossomed there.

“Don’t remind me,” Kristoff groaned. In the beginnings of their relationship, they had to be more careful about marks or acting indecent, what with their conservative families around. Now, however, in the comfort of their own home, they could leave marks wherever and whenever they so desired. “Although sometimes it was fun,” Kristoff remarked. He nudged Anna’s hair off of her shoulder to expose the delicate skin of her neck and returned the favor, suckling gently and smiling at the hitching of her breath. “Since we couldn’t leave hickeys here that just meant I got to leave more on your thighs.”

Anna blushed profusely at that. Despite them having been together for so long, there were certain things he said that still made her stomach drop. Any mention of him ravishing her between her thighs was one of them. Anna brought a hand to his face and brought him into a gentle kiss, lips slotting together with a certain tenderness. 

His hand found its way to the small of her back and he held her still against him as their lips moved together in a well-rehearsed dance. 

“Do you want to finish this episode?” Kristoff asked as they pulled apart for a moment. 

Anna caught her breath and smiled at him. His hair was ruffled and his bottom lip was swollen just a bit from where she had sucked on it. “I kinda stopped paying attention to it,” she admitted.

“It’s okay. So did I.”

Kristoff was silent as he switched off the TV and collected their food to throw away. Anna stood and shifted on her feet as she felt the humming of hot need pulsing through her body. Anna knew that they would be making love in their new bed tonight. The thought excited her. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t made love hundreds of times at this point, but there was something about doing so in their bed in their house together for the first time that felt so new and exhilarating. 

Anna watched with careful eyes as he approached her. His strong arms came around her and hoisted her up. Anna let out a slight yelp and Kristoff smiled down at her as he carried her bridal style into their new bedroom.

Laughter bubbled up and spilled out of her throat as he placed her onto the bed and laid down beside her. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing. I’m just really happy.” Sometimes she couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She looked up at him. The way his eyes swam with love and adoration overwhelmed her with affection for the beautiful man she had pledged her life to. “I love you so much.”

Kristoff nuzzled into the top of her head as he pulled her into his chest. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of her shampoo. It was a smell he never tired of. It was her. “I love you too,” he stated, almost as if to confirm it to himself. He could hardly believe that he got to make this place a home with the love of his life. 

“I just feel so lucky-”

“I’m so lucky-”

They said the words at the same time, laughter overtaking the both of them as the absurdity of what had just happened washed over them. 

“Kiss me, you dork,” Anna said through a smile as she pulled Kristoff to her by the collar of his shirt. 

They were laying side by side, lips pressed together and mouths moving to some unspoken rhythm. Kristoff ran a hand along Anna’s arm. She cupped his face, letting her fingers trail along the stubble on his jawline. 

Kristoff rolled them so she was on her back, her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her like a fiery halo. “Fuck,” he exhaled as he straddled her midsection. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Anna looked away for a moment, embarrassed at the sudden compliment. 

“Do you even know what you do to me?” Kristoff asked, demanding her attention back on him.

Anna cocked an eyebrow and reached a hand out to grab at his erection that was currently straining uncomfortably against his boxers. “I can guess,” she replied teasingly. 

Kristoff swatted her playful hand away. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me,” Anna cooed.

Kristoff shuddered at her words. “Here.” He motioned to her to sit up and helped her remove his t-shirt. He was suddenly struck by her. He marveled at her soft skin, the way her hips curved delicately and gave way into her supple ass, and the way the small, round peaks of her breasts pebbled against the pads of his fingers. 

He snapped out of his trance as lithe hands traced the back of his neck. She pulled him into her, and suddenly he was tumbling, falling in love with her all over again as he found her lips with his own. 

He felt her grab at the soft skin of his middle section and anchor herself there. His tongue pushed against the softness of her lips and she beckoned him forward with a gasp. Her hands traced his chest, and she marveled at his wide frame, at the worn softness that made up his back and his pecks. 

Kristoff pushed her down onto the bed. Her breasts pressed against the cool skin of his chest and he held her there for a moment, stroking her hair with a gentle hand. When they were first together, he was afraid to hurt her. He had always been deliberate and gentle with his movements. But from years and years of being with her, he had come to learn that sometimes all she wanted was to be held down and made his. He placed his lips to her ear. “What do you want?”

Anna squirmed at the feeling of his hot breath against her. 

“What do you want, Anna?”

“You,” she answered, her mind unable to come up with anything else when all she could think was  _ Kristoff. _

Kristoff smiled against her, nipping at her ear and letting his lips trail down her neck. He stopped at her breasts, swirling a nipple with his tongue and sucking gently. He felt her back arch against him. She let out a soft cry. Her breath hitched and Kristoff felt it straight in his core, his boxers tenting against his growing erection. He swiped his thumb across her other nipple and she bucked up against him. He trailed gentle kisses down her stomach, stopping to nuzzle at her warm stomach and kiss the freckles beneath her breasts. 

“Kristoff,” she breathed, radiating waves of pleasure washing over her each time his lips fluttered against her skin. 

“So beautiful,” he mumbled as he reached her thighs. He placed a kiss on the delicate fabric of her panties and chuckled as he was met with the unmistakable feeling of her wetness seeping through. “You’re so wet.”

“You make it hard not to be,” Anna huffed, her words quickly devolving into whimpers as Kristoff pulled the fabric aside and dragged a flattened tongue up her dripping folds. He moaned into her and shuddered as her wetness met his tongue. The taste was so intoxicating. She tasted like a salty-sweet candy, one that he wanted to roll on his tongue and swallow down. He let the fabric cover her back up and she whined, rocking her hips against him. 

Her hands found his blonde hair and her fingers tangled themselves within his locks as he teased and licked her thighs and ghosted over the juncture between them. He held her hips down to the bed as he nipped at her. The groan she let out was almost one of frustration. 

He inhaled her auburn curls. He could die right there. The scent of  _ her _ and the sounds of her writhing and gasping above him, of her calling out his name with renewed desperation, it was all too much. He placed kisses on her thighs, sucking eagerly and biting gently, making sure to swirl his tongue to soothe the spots he nipped.

“Are you trying to leave hickeys?” she asked, the hint of a smile in her voice. 

“Maybe,” he teased.

She let out another impatient whine. It dissolved what little bit of patience he had left. He needed to taste her. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them off of her, eager to bury himself in her. 

Anna bucked up her hips into his face, trying to find something, anything to grind onto. She was exposed and bare to the world, the cool air of the room around her contrasting starkly with the hotness of his breath. She needed him. She ached for him. She could feel herself dripping, spilling onto their new sheets. She opened her eyes for a moment and found his. He looked up at her from her thighs. They were clamped around his head, the scruff of his stubble chafing against her so delicately. His mouth was poised at her entrance, gentle tongue perched and waiting for her command. He smiled at her. 

“Please,” she urged. 

Kristoff flattened his tongue against her and lapped upwards, gently, slowly, doing his best to draw out that first lick so that he could hear her cry out in ecstasy.

Anna’s back arched up and her hands fisted the sheets, desperate to find something to pull at as Kristoff continued his gentle assault of her most sacred of places.

He let his tongue run up her folds, collecting her wetness and swallowing it down as his nose prodded at her little bundle of nerves. She tasted like heaven. 

“You know,” he began between licks, the words mumbled into her folds. “The Chinese food was good, but I’ve really just been craving this all day.”

Anna’s witty response fell into a sudden cry as he brought her clit into his mouth and sucked gingerly, rolling his tongue against her with practiced precision. Anna sat upright, tugging at his hair and pulling him closer to her. She felt warmth in her stomach, a familiar tingling feeling creeping its way up her body as his tongue danced circles around her wet folds. She could hardly think straight, could hardly register that Kristoff had brought one hand up to fondle her breast as his tongue continued to lap eagerly at her. She fell back down onto the sheets with a broken “fuck” as he used his other hand to slip a finger inside of her. It was followed almost immediately by a second. He crooked his fingers against the slick walls of her heat and she gasped, calling his name out into the room.

“Anna,” he moaned in response, the vibration of her name making her hold a hand to her mouth as she did her best to stifle what would only have been described as a scream. 

“We’re not in an apartment anymore.”

“What?” 

Kristoff stopped and she whined, eyes closing as she attempted to squeeze her thighs together around his fingers that were nestled within her for some much-needed friction. Kristoff crooked his fingers against the spot inside of her that made her keen and came up to her face. She opened her eyes to look at him and marveled at the flushed color of his cheeks, at the way his pupils were dilated and blown out, and at the glistening of her on his chin. 

“Don’t hold back. I want you to make as much noise as you can. It’s just us.”

His fingers inside of her moved slowly enough that Anna was able to reply with an “are you sure?” 

Kristoff only nodded and brought his mouth back to where she needed it the most. 

Her head fell back, her hands finding hold of his locks once more as he went to work. Obscenities fell from her mouth as he worked, followed by a loud moan. It was one that normally she would bite back for fear of the neighbors hearing, but now that their walls weren’t connected to anyone else’s, she found herself letting out yells of pleasure.

Kristoff groaned in response, the increased volume of her noises making him impossibly harder. He rocked his hips against the bed as he fucked her and did his best to lap up all of the wetness that was pooling from her. He moaned into her and she pulled at his hair as the vibration coursed through her body.

“Kristoff, I’m-” 

He brought her clit into his mouth again, his tongue curling around it. His fingers pushed into her pussy as her thighs tightened and shook against his head. He was engulfed in her, his mouth and ears and senses all coated in everything her.

“Fuck, I want you to come, Anna,” he murmured as he felt her tighten, heard the gasp and stutter of her breath that let him know she was close. He had brought her to that point and he wanted, no, he needed, to bring her over the edge. 

Anna felt a wave of warmth course over her. She wanted to watch him but it was too much, too good, and her head fell back as she fell over the proverbial edge he had brought her to. Her hips rocked to the steady rhythm of his fingers inside of her. She ground against his mouth and cried out as his tongue lapped at her clit and brought her up and over her orgasm. His other hand pinched her nipple as she rode out her peak, spent and shaking. She felt like she was glowing. Everything within her tingled. Kristoff withdrew his fingers and flicked at her clit on his way out. Anna jolted with the sensation and Kristoff chuckled.

He joined her up on the bed and she watched in awe as he licked her off of his fingers and wiped her juices off of his chin. He nuzzled into her neck and smiled. “I’m so glad we can be as loud as we want now that we don’t have to worry about any stupid neighbors.”

Anna snorted at the memory. During their first week in their previous apartment, their neighbors had knocked on the walls multiple times and cast them dirty looks in the hall before Anna and Kristoff finally got the message that they would have to quiet down. “I didn’t know you liked my noises that much,” she hummed with contentment as he placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck.

“Are you kidding me? Anna—the taste of you, feeling you move against me, and hearing you like that? It was all so fucking good.”

Anna blushed profusely. Although she had just been taken care of so well, his words already had her feeling eager again. “You know, I think there’s still something we have to take care of,” Anna teased, playing with the waistband of Kristoff’s boxers. 

Kristoff swallowed hard as his cock pulsed at the implication of his words. 

“Come here,” she beckoned, laying down and pulling Kristoff to her so that he was straddling her shoulders. She pulled down his boxers and chuckled as his cock sprung up to face her. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Are you kidding? Anna this is—” Kristoff broke off into a moan as Anna swiped her tongue to lap at the bead of precum that threatened to leak out of his erect cock.

She brought him into her mouth and sucked at his shaft, finding a steady rhythm with the bobbing of her head that brought gasps out of him. She grabbed at his ass, holding him and bringing him closer to her as he thrust his hips into her face. When they had first started this kind of thing, Anna was afraid she’d never be able to suck him off without gagging, but she was pleased to find that with some practice, she had gotten used to taking Kristoff’s length in her mouth without issue. She had found the way his cock pulsed within her mouth and the way he grabbed at her head to push her further onto him to be irresistible.

She swirled her tongue at the head of his shaft and Kristoff let out a yell, grabbing at the headboard of the bed as he fucked her face. She brought one hand up to cup and gently squeeze his balls and Kristoff nearly chocked on a moan, his head falling forward to peer at her from where he was above her. He gazed at her with half-hooded eyes as she worked.

“Anna, hold on,” he started. He could feel himself starting to get close already. He had been straining in his boxers for so long from tasting her, but he didn’t want to cum like this. “I- I need to be inside of you,” he stammered.

Anna withdrew his cock from her mouth with a satisfying pop and laid back. “How do you want to do it?” she asked.

“Just like this,” he directed as he placed his hands on either side of her head and lowered himself so that his hips were lined up with hers. “I need to see you." 

They locked eyes for a moment, a wide smile breaking out on their faces. “I can’t believe we have a home together,” Anna said suddenly.

“Me neither,” he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kristoff pushed into her and they both gasped. He felt her walls clench around him.

“I love you so much,” he panted as he found a gentle rhythm in and out of her and brought his face down to meet hers. Their noses touched as he fucked her, gentle nuzzling and whispered gasps escaping their mouths.

“I love you too.”

“I’m not going to last long,” he breathed as he felt her walls clench against him.

Anna silenced him with a kiss. She clawed at his back as he pressed into her with a deliberate passion. “I want you to cum,” she murmured onto his lips, mirroring his words from earlier.

All sense of resolve or desire to drag things out left him in that moment. Kristoff fucked her, pressing her into the mattress and feeling himself start to shake as her moans picked up in pitch and volume. 

With a few more thrusts, he was gone, filling her with his warmth and seed and consummating their bed. 

Anna moaned and thrashed. Everything felt hot and sweet and she felt full of light as he filled her. Kristoff collapsed on top of her. They were both sweaty and sticky as they held each other there, but they both felt so comfortable. 

“This poor bed,” Anna said, breaking the silence between them.

Kristoff raised his head from her chest to look up at her.

“I was just thinking. This bed’s going to have to put up with a lot of that.”

Kristoff snorted with laughter and pulled her into a tender kiss. “You have no idea.” 


End file.
